


Karma is a bitch; and her name is Kagamine Rin.

by ShinyCharX



Series: Vocaloid ficlets [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gumi x Len in the background, Karma is a bitch and her name is Rin, Miku x Rin in the background, Revenge, Rin is a good twin, inspired by KARMA by Circus-P and Eyeris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyCharX/pseuds/ShinyCharX
Summary: Len gets hurt. Rin brings karma.
Relationships: Gumi/Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Series: Vocaloid ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077482
Kudos: 4





	Karma is a bitch; and her name is Kagamine Rin.

Today is our birthday.

A day of celebration.

Miku runs up to me, kissing my cheek happily. "Happy birthday, baby!" She cheers, peppering my cheek in kisses. I giggle and nuzzle my nose to her's, pressing our foreheads together. Len smiles when his girlfriend Gumi presses a kiss to his lips. "Happy birthday babe," she says, brandishing a gift. It was a little banana plushie, with his name personally sewn into it. She got me an orange plushie(that smells like oranges!) with my name sewn in it. Miku smiles and brandishes her own gift, a heart shaped locket. She made Len a yellow, black, and white beaded friendship bracelet. I smile happily.

School is really uneventful.

At least it was.

Until after school.

Len was taking longer than usual after soccer practice. I frown and look at Gumi, who shoots me an equally confused look. We walk back to the field where practice takes place, and what I see makes my blood boil.

Len.

Getting beaten up.

Brutally.

I run over in a panic, Gumi tailing me.  
Suddenly I hear a sickening crunch. Len lets out a scream of pain, tears visibly forming in his eyes.

I push past the boys who are beating him up, led by Leon and Tonio, seeing Len covered in black and blue bruises, ugly purple marks marring his beautiful pale complexion. His arm is bent in a way it shouldn't be, obviously broken.

Let me say something.

I have superpowers.

Fire powers to be exact.

Heat begins to radiate from my body and my eyes begin to glow a neon electric blue(and utterly and unnaturally inhuman) color. I reach out, focusing my heat to be comforting to Len. He pulls himself closer to me. He smiles and begins to laugh.

Leon steps up, looking pissed off.  
"The hell you laughing at, banana brains?" He demands.

He looks Leon dead in the eye and says:

"Karma is a bitch, and her name is Kagamine Rin."

Leon goes to punch Len, but I intercept his fist with my own face. I don't react. My eyes were closed until I was punched. I open them, revealing my luminescent eyes. The air around us begins to get hotter and hotter, so much so, that the air waves begin to distort around us.  
Leon, a face a mixture of rage and fear, goes to throw another punch and I catch it flawlessly. I begin to allow my hand to heat up, eventually sparks of flame begin to appear. So does the sizzling sound of skin burning as well as the stench that comes with. Leon's face twists into one of pain. He tries to yank his hand out of my grip, but it's ironclad. I fix him with a glare.

"What you've done to him, I will not forgive."

It was no secret that Len was bullied viciously. I clench my fist. I pull him close, and setting my other hand ablaze with my pyrokenisis, shatter his left arm by snapping his elbow and crushing his arm in my grip.

I smirk evilly, my eyes flashing with a sick sense of joy at seeing him in pain. But only because he has been doing far worse to my brother, and he finally got a taste of his own medicine.

I help Len up, the other idiots backing away in fear. I set my hand ablaze in warning. "If I find out that you are hurting him ever again, I assure you, it'll come back full-circle via me. And you'll wish you weren't burned by karma. Got it." The idiots look pale, and I make my flames hotter, my eyes glowing violently. "Got. It." I growl through gritted teeth. They scamper off, whimpering all the while.

I turn to Len, my eyes twinkling in concern. "You okay?" I ask. He grunts and nods. "Let's get you to the hospital."  
"Rin?"  
My eyes flick over to my brother.  
"Len?" I say in response.

"I love you. Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you in a heartbeat. And I love you too."


End file.
